Return
by MaggOnasi and RevanBodyguard
Summary: Again, RevanBodyguard


Author's Notes: I know crappy title. Oh well, I feel a little better after reading Darth Bane: The Rule of Two and Inferno. I'm now reading Fury so I wrote this.This is the sequel to Goodbye. The Jedi Exile Andria Trelyve, Admiral Carth Onsai, HK-47, and T3-M4 have finally found Ariel Revan Onsaiat last in the Unknown Regionsunder one standard year. Unfortunely, Revan is badly wounded and close to death. Luckily, she's not dead and now rests in med bay while Andria and Carth prepare the Ebon Hawk for launch off. But wait, other news going on somewhere else…

Hapes, Hapan Consortium Royal Fountain Palace (Castle of Per'Agthra)

Hapes, a world surrounded by shimmering nebulae, and with seven moons in the sky after sunset, Hapes never knew the darkness of true night, and the Hapan people had proverbially poor night-vision. Only a few small, neat cities were necessary to cater for the needs of the state bureaucracy and the Consortium's commercial and legal institutions, and much of the planet was an unspoilt wilderness of broad oceans, snow-peaked mountains and lush primeval forest, where tightly-controlled commercial fisheries and game-preserves were the major focus of Human activity. Due to the light reflected off of the seven moons surrounding Hapes and the shimmering nebulae of the Transitory Mists, the inhabitants of Hapes never knew true night. The surface was marked by large oceans, forests, and mountains. Much of the surface was untouched due to the Hapan love of beauty, with Hapans preferring to stay in cities such as the Ta'aChume'Dan the capital city of Hapes.

It's a beauty to uphold, am I right? Too bad thata beinghas his final last moments in a place like this.A king lays sick in bed in his quarters while all his closest advisors and family members gathered around him. The king, the Hapan King Father, King Derrick Torres Norr lays dying in his death bed for some time now. And now he is leaving this world to the after life, to be with his first wife, Morganna Trelvyee.

Derrick held up his frail hand to make a gesture to his second wife, Former Hapan Queen MotherTali'nar'Darr. "Tali," He whispered in a low voice that she had to bend over to listen. "You have been a good wife to me, ruling Hapes ever since Morganna died. I'm glad you stepped down from the throne to see me today. Live your life to the fullest for me."

"Yes, dear," Tali'nar'Darr replied as she grasped his handwith tears brimming in her eyes, ruining her makeup.

"I'm dying as you can see and I don't have much time left," The king paused to give a rough cough before continuing. "I must ask you to find another female who is a pure blood successor to the throne. There is one left to take the throne."

"What other successor? There are none. My daughter… your step-daughter, Myra'ika, died long ago…"

"My daughter, Morganna's daughter, Alexandria Isabella Darsha Elizabeth Trelyvee is still alive. This I know - she's the rightful heir to the throne.She's a pureblood andgot her mother's spirit and courage to make it this far in the galaxy. She's still young, she must be a Jedi Knight or a Master now… I wish I could see right now before I die… She… great deeds and helping others…

"I'm sure you would be very proud of her," Tali'nar'Darr assured, trying to keep her anger in check and out of her tone.

Alexandria returned to Hapes once years ago, right after the Mandalorian Wars was over, the war was still fresh in everyone's mind. But she had another name at the time, Isabel Falls or most commonly known as 'Bloody Belle'. She was exiled by the Jedi Council for her actions and she returned to her homeworld, hoping to be accepted by her people. But she's a dirty traitor and refresher scum, allowing herself to become a pirate under Pirate Lord Cyriss's banner for a time.Tali's daughter, Myra'ika refused to believe that and befriended Alexandria as a half-sister would. Had her father known the truth, it would break his heart into two. So for the sake of the king, Tali lashed out at Alexandria in anger, ordered her exile from Hapes, and kept this secret for several years. She's probably back to her pirating ways now she's exiled from her homeworld and the Jedi…

"Tali'nar?"

"Yes, my King?"

"You would've liked Alexandria, have you met her. She's the perfect assent to the throne. Tell her I said that. Tell her I love her… Tell her…"

"Yes, dear," Tali said firmly as she felt her husband's grip slowly losing strength and his life fading away. The advisors came to carry off the body. She wept alone by herself until she couldn't cry anymore. When she stopped crying, she took out a small mirror and applied some make-up so her tear strikened face is restored to before. Tali must keep a proper informed face to her public. She walked out of the door where she was greeted by an young, royal officer Layla Brennor.

"You called for me, Chume'da?" the woman asked as she stoodat attention.

"I need you to take a ship and go find Alexandria in the Republic. Tell her what has transpired. Bring her here even if it's against her will."

"Yes, milady," Layla bowed her head and turned to leave. "I shall leave at once."

Unknown World called Halo, Ebon Hawk

"Okay, we fought off rouge Rataka," Andria Trelyve rushed in the cockpit and seated herself in the co-pilot's seat. "Then we saved Ariel from a sacrifical offering to fake gods. Now let's leave this world in our dust!"

Carth Onsai ran in after her, "What about Revan? She is still injured and needs medical treatment right away!"

"She could hold onfor a little bit longer until we get to somewhere safe. The Hawk is limited inmedical supplies, so we can't help her outmuch.Sit downand take us out of here before those damned Rataka catch up to us! HK and T3 can't hold them for long!"

Carthsat at the pilot's seat and his fingers tapped hurriely at the ship'scontrols. HK-47 and T3-M4 stood at the loading ramp shooting at crazed, religious aliens charging atthe Hawk. They backed up into the ship as the ramp began to close. The Hawk began to take off and started into hyperspace.

Once everything was safe and sound, Andria relaxed and leaned back in her chair. "Now that's over, we could breathe a little easier."

"I'm going to check on my wife," Carth said flatly, ignoring Andria as heexited the cockpit. "Check on our progress to Telos, will you? Tell me when we are even close."

"Aye, aye Admiral," Andria tapped two fingers to her head in a mock salute and closed her eyes in relief.

"Suggestion: Master Trelyve, may I assist in reviving my Master Revan in the med bay. I am very skilled and programed in alien and human an-" HK began to offer as he entered the cockpit.

"By knowing that study, makes you a more efficant killer, am I correct?" Andria interrupted, glaring at the droid that she can't get a minute's rest. Jedi can use the Force to stay awake without getting any rest for several days. Even Jedi get really testy if they don't get a moment to themselves.

"Statement: Correct, Master. To serve my Masters by killing and healing organtic meatbags then killing them again."

It might be a good idea, Revan may not like the fact to waking up to someone with cold metallic hands belonging toHK's than with someone with warm, gentle fingers belonging to her husband. But for Andria, she would decide droid over human any day. Besides the droid belongs to Revan so she probably wouldn't mind. "Go ahead. Don't let me stop you from what you do best." Andria dimissed him as she closed her eyes again.

"Graditude: Oh, thank you Master!" HK exclaimed as he scurried into the med bay, his metallic limbs clanking on the metal floor. Every room on the Ebon Hawk echoes sound and conversation. Andria could hear everything going on but cast away the noise and fell to sleep.

"Hey, what are you doing here!?" Carth's voice shouted outrage as HK arrived.

"Answer: To heal my Master. If you don't get out of the way, meatbag, I'll blast you."

"Fine. But I'm watching you droid!"

"Unnecessary Threat: Seriously, meatbag do you actually think that would hurt me?"

Andria woke up startled, several minutes later when the ship's controls rang repeatly. She sat up and looked over. They were almost half-way on their course to Telos. She was almost close to where she considered as her new home. She was almost near Atton that she could sense his presence.

Atton, I'm almost home. Just wait for a bit more longer, Pazaak boy.

"Carth, come over here," Andria hollered. "We're heading close to Telos. You should take us for landing soon."

"Good. I was getting tired of waiting." Carth replied as he took his seat at the controls.

"How's Revan?"

"She's doing much better now but she needs more rest. Did you know Revan is a Jedi Grand Master?"

"Um, no. I didn't know that. Why?"

"Revan told me that she's considered to give you the rank of Jedi Master."

"What?"

"Translation: What Admiral Meatbag is trying to say is Master Revan is promoting you to Jedi Master status."

"I know what Carth was saying, HK. It's just so… unexpected and uncalled for during a rescue mission."

"That's the good news."

"Huh?"

"The unexpected. The bad news you probably would never suspect is we just ran out of fuel."

"WHAT?!" Andria shieked.

"Um… sorry," Carth said, trying to give a apologetic smile.

"Oh no, Admiral. Smiles don't work on me," Andria seized a hold on Carth's shirt. "Don't you know what this means?"

"No, why don't you tell me."

Andria groaned, "And I thought Atton would be more likely to do this. It means we are stuck here!" She released Carth. "Great. Stuck in space with a Admiral, a Grand Master, a assassin droid, and Mr. Fix It. How much worse can this get?"

"Wait, it's not all that bad after all. We just recieved an transmission from the crusier, Crimson Dragon." Carth scanned down the coding. "To Alexandria Isabella Darsha Elizabeth Trelyvee? Weird, embrassing names.Who in the galaxy is that?"

That name perked up Andria's attention, that she didn't hesitate to move. That was a name that she had not heard in a long time."Move out of the way!" She shoved Carth aside and spoke through the ship. "Speak your business."

A hologram of a young woman with long red hair, bright green eyes, and wearing a officer's uniform appeared before Andria. "Ah, I'm glad I have found you at last, Your Highness. You have been very difficult to find." The image bowed down low.

"Who are you?"

"Oh, how rude of me. I'm Officer Layla Brennor of the Royal Army on Hapes. I'mForce-Sensitive. That'show I was able to find you.You are Alexandria, are you not? You look different from the holos…"

"Just get to the point. I thought this 'peaceful' business between Hapes and me are done."

"Um, Your Highness, you are requested next in line for the throne. You are the next Queen Mother of Hapes."

"Shoot! I'm not listening, I'm not listening. This is all just a dream. Yeah, just a dream."

"Stop this right now!" Layla ordered. "It's childish for a Princess to act this way. Especially for a heir who's destined for sucess in life."

"Fine. What do you want me to do?"

"Return to Hapes with us and reclaim your throne by right."

"Alright, I expect answers from this. Just give us some fuel and give me an hour on Telos. There's something I must do before I leave." Andria tugged at her heart-of- fire necklace andthought of Atton when she said that.

"Very well, Your Highness. Let us escort you and your vessel."

Atton Rand was running late on the streets of Telos. Being a Jedi, putting others before yourself, isn't something Atton is used to. Atton usually puts himself before others. But at least he tries for Andria's sake and it sorta pleases her. When he heard Andria was arriving, he was… glad. But he couldn't feel glad, something seems wrong here. It just feels… wrong. She told him to meet him at the cantina under an hour. Does that mean she's going to leave him again?

Well, a hour is long enough to see and kiss her again. How long he missed her! People and wandering citizens don't seem to understand how urgent his needs are. Everytime they see him, they ask him for help, seeing that he is a Jedi. He wonders if Andria would do the same thing. It looks like Jedi were once targets for Sith and the Exchange. Now they are targets for too much household chores and rebuilding planets! People would actually be impressed in how well Jedi could make changes to a whole planet under one year. So much can change in a year.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help you today. I have other things to attend to." Atton repeated those lines over and over again to every citizen who needs his help.

"Sorry ladies, perhaps some other time?" Atton repeated that line too many times to count. He told the fangirls from his fanclubs this.

"You're late," Andria told him when he finally arrived. "I don't like to kept waiting."

"I know," Atton panted from running hard. "I'm sorry traftic was murder. Why are you mad?"

Andria looks be distracted, looking away from Atton. "Do I look mad?"

"Kinda."

"I'm sorry," Andria said, pressing herself close and wrapping her arms around Atton's neck and shoulders. "I was just being too impatient and thought you wouldn't make it. Or maybe you forgot me."

Atton pulled her even tighter against his body. "Jedi business. You can turn a scoundrel into a Jedi but you can't take the scoundrel out of a Jedi."

"I know. It's probably not easy for you, isn't it?"

"Nah, you get used to it."

She smiled and kissed him on the lips, pulling him close.

"Excuse me."

Andria and Atton broke off the embrace, turning their attention to the speaker.

Andria rolled her eyes at a woman with flaming red hair and intense green eyes. "You again? What do you want?"

"Your hour's up, Majesty. We must leave."

"Look, Layla, that's your name right?"

"Correct. But I would apperciate being calledOfficer Brennor more."

"Officer Brennor, wait for me at the cruiser and I'll meet you there. I promise."

"Very well, Majesty." Layla turned on her heel and left.

"Majesty? What's going on here, Andria?" Atton asked, raising an eyebrow. "Is the galaxy after you again?"

"More or less," Andria gave a sad smile. "I have to go again but meet me at Hapes." She handed him a datapad that contained the coordinates. "There I will explain everything, when I could. And I'll thank you properly for the heart-of-fire necklace you gave me."

"See ya, Miss Independent."

"See you later, Pazaak boy."

AndriagaveAtton a final kiss and left to boardthe Crimson Dragon.

Author's Notes again: Yeah, I'm going to write more sequels or whatever they're called to this. First one: The Courtship of the Princess Exile. Tell me if that's a good title or a bad one or give me one.So don't worry if you don't understand this. I'll explain my story plot somehow. You can tell me if my writing's sloppy because I know my writing does suck.


End file.
